Hindsight Is A Wonderful Thing
by Katrina
Summary: In answer to a group prompt on Tumblr: David's reaction to walking in on CS in a compromising position/private moment. Captain Swan


**In answer to a group prompt on Tumblr: David's reaction to walking in on CS in a compromising position/private moment. 3k words or less, any rating goes.**

 **HINDSIGHT IS A WONDERFUL THING**

 _ **In retrospect, Emma's first mistake had been to give her father a spare key...**_

Charming got out of his truck and hurried along the path towards Emma and Killian's home. Just as he reached the steps up to the porch, he stopped, pulled out his phone and tried contacting his daughter once more.

Half an hour earlier, Emma had been called out to check on... _something,_ she hadn't specified what, when Snow had rung the office to speak to her. His wife had accidentally left Neal's favourite teddy at their daughter and her boyfriends place the evening before and now the toddler wouldn't settle without it.

Hearing his son crying inconsolably in the background, Charming had assured Snow that he would get the toy and bring it home. He had a key for emergencies after all. And it _was_ an emergency – kind of.

Still, he felt it only right to let Emma know what he was going to do - and he would, if he could get a hold of her.

To his continued frustration, however, the voicemail cut in yet again and, with a grimace, he abruptly ended the call.

He'd already left a message. He'd talk to her later. Right now, he had to get that toy.

Pocketing his phone, he jogged up the steps then took out the spare key and inserted it into the lock.

 _ **Without doubt, Emma's second mistake was to tell one harmless, teeny, tiny, little white lie...**_

Emma shut the drawer with a satisfying clang that signalled the end of a laborious filing session, then sank down into her chair with a sigh.

Glancing across the room, she was just about to ask if her father wanted some coffee when her phone began to ring.

"Sheriff's office," she greeted crisply.

"Swan, I find myself in a bit of a _predicament_ ," Killian's low voice rumbled seductively back down the line.

She recognised the tone. It wasn't the first time he'd called her with pillaging and plundering clearly on his mind.

"Really? What's up?" she replied casually as she cast a cursory glance over at her father.

Thankfully he seemed absorbed in sorting out his own pile of files.

"Something that _desperately_ needs your attention," the pirate informed her meaningfully.

"You sure you can't handle it alone?" she queried nonchalantly, biting back a smile.

"Well, I _could_ , but it wouldn't be _nearly_ as much fun, love," he countered with a throaty laugh that sparked a familiar tingle of answering awareness.

Emma exhaled sharply and glanced over at Charming again only to find that he was staring back at her enquiringly. She gave him a swift, reassuring smile then looked away as she felt her face start to grow warm.

"Well, if you really need my help..."

"I really, _really_ do," Killian interjected silkily.

"...then I'll come," she concluded quickly.

"I'll make sure of that," he promised huskily, "See you at home, love."

Emma all but slammed the phone down then stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Charming curiously as she hurried past his desk.

"Something's come up," she answered vaguely, not pausing a step, "Nothing I can't handle. I'll be back in about an hour."

He opened his mouth to ask if she needed any help but realised he'd be talking to thin air and shut it again. With a slight shake of his head he went back to reading his file.

Fifteen minutes later, Snow rang.

 _ **But, perhaps, looking back, Emma's BIGGEST mistake was not listening to Killian...**_

"So that's how you want to play it, eh, _Captain_?"

"Aye, love," Killian replied, his long pirate coat swirling around his legs as he sauntered up her with a knowing smirk. "Hoping you'll join me."

Emma's gaze raked down the length of him, from his almost indecently unbuttoned shirt, to his seductive red vest and sinfully tight leather pants.

Her heart began to thud. God, she loved that look on him.

With a wave of her hand, smoke billowed around her for a moment then dissipated to leave her standing there wearing the same outfit as when they'd travelled back in time.

"Were you thinking something like this?" she drawled slowly.

She placed her hands on her hips and drew her shoulders back to fully enhance his view of her barely contained chest.

Killian's tongue darted out and slowly moistened his suddenly dry lips as his avid gaze slid hotly over her body.

"Oh, no, love," he practically growled, "I was thinking _exactly_ like that."

It took him two long strides to close the gap between them and then she was in his arms. His demanding kiss almost took her breath away and when it ended they both swayed a little together.

"Let's go upstairs," he urged at the same time as he began to walk them backwards to the staircase.

"Not up, just stairs," Emma decided and kissed him hard.

"But it'd be much more comfortable in bed, love," he pointed out between heavy breaths when they parted, "I want to touch every inch of you. Take my time."

"You can. _After,_ " she murmured huskily, then gave him a firm push backwards.

His legs hit the stairs behind him and, caught off balance, he sat down heavily on a step. With a sultry smile, Emma lifted her skirt and sank down on her knees, straddling his lap. Killian groaned as she began to grind slowly against him, his arm coming around her waist to hold her tightly to him as he sought out her lips for kiss after kiss.

As the passion between them intensified, Emma's fingers fumbled in her haste to unbutton his vest, distracted by the feel of his hook gliding along the heated skin of her inner thigh.

She was just about to curse aloud the fact that they still had so many clothes on when the sound of her father's shocked voice suddenly rang out around them.

"Oh. My. God!"

They both stilled and stared at each other, not quite believing what they'd heard. Reluctantly, Emma turned her head as Killian moved to look over her shoulder and they saw Charming standing in the open doorway. He was half turned away with his hand clamped firmly over his eyes and bright red didn't even _begin_ to describe the colour of his face.

"Dad!" Emma cried in a mortified tone as she scrambled up off of Killian and hurriedly smoothed down her skirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Charming groaned, still not looking at them, "Neal needs his bear. Snow called. It was an emergency. We left it here. He keeps crying. I wouldn't have walked in if I'd known – but you weren't answering your phone..."

Emma glanced back at Killian and the pirate nodded then stood up, completely unabashed at the state of his own deshabille.

"I'll get your lads toy for you," he offered, taking a moment to adjust himself while Charming still wasn't looking, before heading off into the lounge.

"You can look now, Dad," Emma informed him wryly.

Clearly reluctant, Charming spread his fingers to peek at her then finally dropped his hand with a sigh.

"I thought you were out on a case?" he accused mildly.

"Well, what else could I say?" she retorted defensively. "The truth? Hey Dad, I just got a dirty phone call from my boyfriend and now I'm off for some afternoon delight?"

Charming's face reddened further if that was possible and he shook his head.

"You're right. I'm just going to forget this _ever_ happened."

"Works for me," his daughter muttered with feeling.

They stood in awkward silence, waiting for Killian, and she couldn't help but notice that his gaze kept flicking to her clothes. She glanced down with a slight frown wondering if she'd forgotten to button something when she suddenly remembered what she was wearing. Her head jerked up and she opened her mouth to explain her outfit away - _somehow_ \- but Charming held up his hand and shook his head.

"I really don't want to know."

She shut her mouth again with an audible snap and was relieved to see Killian choose that moment to return. He carried with him the small furry teddy that had inadvertantly caused so much embarrassment and held it out to Charming with a grin.

The prince took it with a mumbled thank you and eyed Killian's pirate garb with a pained grimace. He looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the conclusion he'd come to and Emma found herself biting back a smile. She knew how he felt considering she'd walked in on her parents that one time.

"I'd better get this back home," he muttered in a grim voice, then turned and headed outside.

He was in his truck and driving away before Emma had even shut the door. She looked at Killian with a rueful smile and let out a sigh.

"Well, that wasn't _at all_ awkward," she stated dryly.

"Aye, it was quite unfortunate," he agreed with a chuckle.

"Really? You aren't even a _little_ bit embarrassed?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Why should I be? It's all the proof I needed that your father finally accepts me," he replied happily.

"How do you figure that?" she queried, perplexed.

"It's quite simple, love," he said as he went over and slid his arms around her waist, "if he'd caught us like that a scant few months ago, he'd have punched me in the face and I'd have been out of that door even faster than his own rapid departure was just now."

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him.

"I guess you're right. You _finally_ won him over."

Killian laughed then leaned in and gave her a joyful kiss. Now he had the prince's approval he could at long last ask him for Emma's hand in marriage.

But that would be another day he decided as her hands began to wander slowly down his body.

Right now he had an armful of beautiful woman and a heart full of true love.

For him, happy ever after really didn't get much better than that.

THE END


End file.
